


You Have His Face, But Not His Eyes

by LokishaLaufeyfey



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, thunderpudding - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokishaLaufeyfey/pseuds/LokishaLaufeyfey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom knows Thor isn't Chris, Thor knows Tom isn't Loki.  On some level, at least.<br/>But sometimes, they both try to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have His Face, But Not His Eyes

_“Loki...”_

_“Call me Tom, please, just once, just once...”_

_“T-Thomas-”_

_“Softer, please, oh god-”_

_“...Tom-”_

_Oh god yes,_ Tom thought. _Chris. Chris, oh fuck._

Tom's breath hitched, he was driven into the mattress, deep, hard, Thor's crushing weight burrowing down on his hips with every single thrust, every grunt, every mark of teeth on his pillow. He bit down _hard_ , and part of him wanted it to stop, wished Thor had prepared him first, but _Chris_ wouldn't have. Chris would have fucked him, tugged on his hair, press his neck into the bed with the palm of his hand.

Or, Tom thought he might. Or hoped.

He wasn't sure how it had come to this.

_“Chris-”_

_“B-brother, ohhh”_ Thor grunted hard, gripping Tom's penis from around his hips. His hand grazed a significant puddle of precum that had pooled on the sheet, and he groaned, and attempted to pump Tom in time with his thrusts. He was so sporadic, though, so clouded that he bit down on Tom's shoulder, _hard, (CHRIS, OH FUCK - )_ and kept biting, and Tom kept screaming, teeth sinking into the fat of it, and he could feel the breaking of his skin as Thor pulled his hair back, wrenching his neck to further wrinkle the soft flesh.

And then Tom felt his hips gripped too hard, and he flipped over. His legs were being stretched above his head, Thor leaning onto them, fucking him harder than he had. Tom gripped the sheets, his body writhing as he forced his own eyes open. He wanted not to look, to only take in the hard, rough, painful _fuck,_ but oh god this was _Chris._ So Tom looked, and stared, and Thor's heavy, swollen sac slapped against his ass as he fucked him deeper.

And Tom was close.

But he wanted so badly to feel Thor- to feel Chris- cum inside of him, to feel the burst of hot seed drip down his thighs before he lost the feeling of it to his own orgasm. But Thor seemed like he could keep going all night, all of many nights.

“ _Brother_...”

Thor almost faltered, but groaned, forcing Tom's legs further toward the mattress as his eyes grew hazy.

 _“Brother, oh gods THOR, is that the b-best you can do?”_ Tom hissed, his voice low and feral, and Thor fucked him faster, his face scrunching as he leaned in fully on Tom's legs, lifting his ass into the air.

And then Tom swung up, forcing his legs to nearly touch his torso, and found Thor's ear and bit, _**hard,**_ and for a moment he feared that he might tear it clean off.

Thor entirely lost it, and Tom felt the cum pour into him, and out of him. And then Tom was suddenly, absurdly aware that he wasn't making love to Chris at all.

Thor pumped Tom a few more times, and he came into his hand. But there was no sweet, tired relief that usually came with it.

Tom hated himself for this.

But he knew he'd come back.

Tom always came back.


End file.
